The Curious Case of Ash Ketchum: Book One: Exile
by FireFlyer8
Summary: Ash Ketchum has had enough. After his devastating defeat at the hands of Alain during the Luminose Conference, he faces a crisis of the soul. Decisions must be made, alliances must be forged, and bonds must be broken for our hero to emerge anew. For now, only one thing is certain for the Chosen One - exile is the sole, and necessary, option. AU/Canon divergence.
1. Prelude: Run, Run, Run

**A quick interjection before you start reading - this story also falls into the same universe as the others I'm writing. I, Champion, The Pallet Chronicles, etc. Any canon divergences and differences in this universe will be noted as appropriate in the text. Simply enjoy to your hearts' content. **

* * *

**Prelude**

**Run, Run, Run**

"Why?"

Ash coughed heartedly, his lungs full of a bitter sky. He ran and ran and ran, clearing a path within the underbrush as far away as he could get from that place.

Yes...

That place.

No, it wasn't his home. Not Oak's farm either. Not Pallet Town. Not any of that. If there was anywhere his life could be ruined, it would be at the Luminose Conference.

Stupid Alain. Stupid Mega Charizard X. Stupid... _everything_. It was all a waste. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Orange Islands, all of it. Sure, the Orange League was a win, but it barely had an air of legitimacy to begin with.

Ritchie. Harrison. Tyson. Tobias. Cameron. Alain.

Each of them had defeated Ash in the past. Granted, they had earned their wins with sweat and tears save for Tobias - that man was a disgrace to anyone who dared to call themselves a Pokemon Trainer. Where the hell did that guy even get a Darkrai and a Latios? That battle was borderline questionable and was something Ash continued to hold a grudge against even to this day. Only now after losing against Alain did that resentment start bubbling up again, threatening to consume everything he considered dear to him.

_I'm completely useless,_ he thought.

And for the most part, he considered it true. Even while steamrolling through the woods outside of Luminose City, Ash could feel the anger course through him like a spoonful of molten lava. He was nothing but dead weight, dragging his friends down for nothing in return. Every tactic and technique he picked up on his travels seemed to fade away upon journeying to other regions. Reset, reset, reset, reset. It kept happening over and over again.

Serena had tried to comfort him. Clemont asked what was wrong. Bonnie pulled one of her usual cheery stunts. None of that helped Ash, nor did it make him remotely change his mind about what he was going to do next. Pikachu was off somewhere, Ash making every effort possible to ensure the electric mouse didn't follow him.

The glow of the city and the buildings of the Luminose Conference cast a beacon in the night sky behind him, but Ash did not heed the call. He had so much to process and so little time in which to do it.

Really, the whole thing was ironic. Going so long without getting one step closer to his dream consumed him, filling every corner of his soul on a daily basis. It was _so_ easy to put on a facade, to pretend that everything was fine. Most of the time Ash really did believe things were fine, but League losses came back around every so often to remind him of his failures.

Enough was enough. How his friends thought he was worthy of them, Ash didn't know. Hell, he was a _bad _friend to them. When was the last time he stopped by to say hello to May? To Misty? Granted, he saw Brock fairly often, but only because the ex-leader was willing to travel with him on a wide array of adventures.

Adventuring...

A wave of shame overcame Ash. In his several years of traveling, he had unceremoniously dumped all of his past Pokemon at Professor Oak's with barely a second thought. He, of course, loved them and knew the professor treated them well, but visiting was almost always out of the question. In his quest to become the very best like no one ever was, Ash realized he had inadvertently been using his Pokemon as tools. Region after region and team after team breezed through his life like a revolving door, despite the admiration and sincerity he held for all who came across him.

Shoving aside a tree branch, Ash rued himself for only coming to those realizations _now_. There were many opportunities beforehand, but he blew past them all. Choosing to indulge in his fantasy and focus on his own goals, he neglected not only his social life but his personal development as well.

_How many cues I've missed, _he mused regrettably.

Maybe the fact this was all happening now was for the best. Life was funny that way; people could be mired in delusion for so long with seemingly only the most random of things snapping them out of it. In Ash's case, it was the tantalizing whisper of being so close to being crowned the winner of the Luminose Conference. Then came Mega Charizard X and its almost unstoppable path of destruction.

In the end, even Greninja's efforts were not enough to carry both of them towards the threshold of victory. The Pokemon was safely secured in a Pokeball back in the locker room - Ash decided to leave everyone there for the time being. He needed to be alone.

Taking a deep breath, a light-bulb moment struck the wayward trainer. Maybe being alone would be for the best. Maybe if he were to get away, even for a little while, everyone would be better off. And maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to find whatever had been eluding him for so long in his quest towards greatness.

Ash clenched his fists. For once, taking a great leap towards the unknown wouldn't be so bad. Yes, this would be the right thing to do.

But Serena... Pikachu... everyone...

Pausing for a second, Ash allowed himself to collect his thoughts. He really liked Serena - he absolutely did. It tore at him and gnawed at his very being to even contemplate leaving her, but there was only one truth to consider.

She deserved better.

So did Pikachu. The long-forged promise of so long ago came to the forefront, the two of them swearing never to leave each other's sides. It would, however, be necessary in this case. Friends weren't burdens to other friends. Friends didn't actively hinder chances of progress, whether they be intended or unintended.

Everyone would be fine. Better off, even. Serena could finally go all the way with her Pokemon showcases. Pikachu could partner with a trainer who could truly unlock his full potential. Clemont and Bonnie could do... well, whatever they were already doing.

As far as Ash was concerned, he was doing this for love. Real love, _true _love, meant sacrificing all that ever was. Love meant letting those he loved go, free to pursue the very heights of what they could achieve.

Was he admitting it now? Yes, without a doubt, Ash realized within himself that he loved Serena for who she was. The spark was planted way back when at Pokemon Summer Camp, but it was only during their journey together that it was nurtured and allowed to grow.

Looking back at the metropolis behind him, Ash balled his fists in frustration. Even deep within the woods, the dazzling glow of Luminose City beckoned at him to return to its safe embrace. It would be too tempting - no, too easy to let go and give those dark thoughts up. Solitude would be required.

If he was being honest, Ash felt pretty proud of himself, as horrible as those thoughts were. Here he was again at the cusp of a major life decision much like the regions he had decided to traverse so long ago.

Well... if years of adventuring was long, then he didn't want to know what eternity would be. And even now at a metaphorical crossroads, Ash found himself faced with a choice. Cast himself into a self-imposed exile to not only protect those he loved but to give himself a chance to grow? Or perhaps to settle for being a mediocre trainer at best?

The answer was obvious. Although his heart burned with agony much like the faint red glow of mushrooms on the forest floor, Ash knew this would be the right thing to do in the end. It was time to leave behind everything he knew and to go into exile.

A part of him screamed and yearned to bring Pikachu with him - to bring his Pokemon and loved ones. He fought and fought and fought to keep the feeling at bay, releasing a shout of frustration against the darkened summer sky. This was hands-down the hardest thing he ever had to do, but losing to Alain had _broken_ something inside of him. Snapped, eschewed, damaged, whatever.

The Chosen One? More like the Chosen Sham. Surely the gods were laughing at his misfortune. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, and all the rest. Even Ho-Oh too.

Heh.

Ash allowed a wry smile to grace the corner of his lips. It seemed like a lifetime ago he had seen the legendary Ho-Oh flying overhead back in Kanto. A thought, a wish, a promise was all it took for the bird to appear.

Fat lot of good it did. Destiny was bullshit - it was up to Ash to forge his own path and he knew that now. A clean start somewhere new would do him some good.

But where? Ash was absolutely sure he couldn't go back to any of the regions he had already visited. He needed a place his friends had never heard of before. An area where he could blend in and disappear without a single trace. It would be easier on everyone that way; if he was going to cut out his old life entirely it would be as clean as possible in order to avoid all the usual messiness involved.

Speaking of which, help would be an absolute must if he was to pull this off. Ash slipped into one of his rare thinking sessions, stroking his chin whilst doing so. He suspected those would become much more common in the near future, but what was happening now was good enough for him. For starters, he wanted to make sure he was _gone_ altogether from people who knew him. Secondly, he was going to need some research info on certain... _subjects_ of future interest. And finally, he would need help forging a new life and identity.

Fortunately, there were people he met on his travels that would be more than happy to assist. Ash didn't quite have a plan yet, but he had at least the beginnings of one. For now, the first step would be enough.

And what was the first step?

_Getting as far away from this place as possible,_ he mused. Dexter, his trusty Pokedex, was with him as always, but he had nothing else but the clothes on his back. Their classic red-white-and-blue trappings remained invisible in the darkness, yet weighed on Ash like the yoke of a thousand chains.

If he was lucky, then maybe he would be able to reach Santalune City in a week or two if he started now. After, of course, soliciting a number of supplies from the nearest Pokemon Center. He would have to be quick, though - as soon as his friends got wind of his disappearance, then they would most certainly set out on search parties to find him.

Feeling a pang of pride for his friends' golden hearts, Ash took another tentative step forward deeper into the forest. This was it, the first foray into whatever the future held for him. Would it be devastating? Liberating? Freeing?

In truth, Ash had no idea. What he _did_ know, however, was that nothing would be more painful than this moment. He swore beyond the depths of his soul that he would make amends for those he had wronged one day. And, Arceus willing, would make amends for the people and Pokemon he was wronging now.

_I'm sorry Serena,_ thought the trainer from Pallet Town. _And you, Clemont. Bonnie. Brock. Mom. Pikachu. May. Greninja. Everyone._

Kneeling but for a brief moment, Ash grasped a nearby Pecha Berry bush and allowed the memories of his adventures to flow through him one last time. Happiness and joy coursed in his veins as the remnants of long-dormant memories came to life. From burning Misty's bike way back when and all the way to the depths of the kingdom under the sea, a lifetime of experiences gave him the strength to do what needed to be done.

Allowing tears to spill down his cheeks, Ash knew he was ready. He shut off the sieve of memories assaulting him, struggling up to his feet and proceeding to walk further into the darkness. Then trotting. Then jogging. Then running.

Yes, running. Armed with not only knowledge but a determination to shape his new future, Ash could feel the _thrum-thrum-thrum_ of his heart as he began to escape his old life.

Was it rash? Perhaps. Reckless? Probably. Should he have consulted his friends first? Yes. But by doing so, Ash knew he would never be able to leave. He needed to do it now while he could. It was by his will and his will alone that this could be done.

In the meantime, Santalune City and freedom awaited.

**~ Prelude End ~**

* * *

**Author notes: Hope you liked! I'll be updating this concurrently with some of my other fics. As usual, I know about Farla, Advance, etc, and all the rest. Just plugging away and writing to my own enjoyment. :) **

**Next update will be pretty soon. Cheers. **


	2. I: Serena

**Someone pointed out in a review that it was Tobias who Ash faced, not Nando. That would be correct - my bad! I was reciting the names of who he had fought in the past and Nando stuck in my head for some weird reason. The error has been amended. :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**I **

**Serena**

Rubbing her shoulders, the Showcase Performer looked to her left, her right, then back to her left again. After being sure everyone was listening, she continued.

"It's been three years now, y'know? People keep telling me... well, they're _saying_ it's supposed to get better. But you know what? They're lying - it doesn't. I try to convince myself everything's fine so I can get by most days, but... it doesn't help. Nothing does."

A woman sitting next to Serena reached out, patting the Kalos native on her back. "It never does. Frank, bless him, left this world last year. Sometimes I swear he's still around in a weird way. Once in a blue moon, I'll feel a phantom set of hands wrap around me at night or smell those Arceus-awful burgers he used to make, but it doesn't change the fact that he's gone. Those moments are a _gift_ so we can remember what once was."

Murmurs of assent spread throughout the group, but it only made Serena feel slightly worse. Over twenty people were assembled in a semicircle around her, absorbing the pitifulness of the story she had been telling for the last four months. Well, technically, it was twice a week for an hour each on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but who was counting?

Serena bit her tongue. _She was._

She couldn't help herself, but Ash's disappearance constantly snaked to the forefront of her mind. It had been exactly three years, two months, and seventeen days since he vanished from the world altogether. After two years of searching, many feared him dead. And, to be honest, Serena was starting to believe it herself as well.

"Thanks, Barb," she muttered, stiffening her back and allowing the woman to retract her hand. "Still... I never got to do what... well... it's just..."

"You don't need to keep going if you're not comfortable," butted in another group member, this one a man in his early forties. "Share what you feel like sharing, nothing more."

"No, it's fine. I mean... I _meant_ to say... I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. Took it for granted, kinda."

"You loved him?" quizzed a girl of about seventeen from the left side of the semicircle.

Serena fought to hold her emotions at bay, yet failed to do so. "Y-yes. We went on a few d-dates, but I didn't take it further. M-maybe... I could have s-saved him if I did."

Barb handed the Showcase Performer a tissue as she broke down in self-pity. Serena was grateful, though could not stop a few pangs of embarrassment from spreading through her subconsciousness. Having a handful of strangers witness her at one of her lowest moments was not what she had in mind, even as she tossed the tissue aside.

The man in his forties - Wayne, Serena recalled - leaned forwards. "The past is the past. You can't change what happened, but you can change what you're doing now. You think Ash would want you to be like this?"

He was right of course, but never before had Serena felt so absolutely useless and alone in her life as she was now. Sitting in a dimly-lit conference room with gray walls and other mourners in attendance was hardly her idea of recovery, but her therapist seemed to suggest it would be an interesting thing to try.

"No. No, he wouldn't," sighed the Kalos native, pulling herself together for a few brief moments. "I'm sorry, guys. I hate being a burden to you all, but I want to be functional. Well, I am... this just isn't healthy and I know it. I need to cope."

Words of comfort and reassurance emerged from the throats of those who listened, making Serena feel better if only for a few moments. As miserable as those people could be at times, it was nice being in a place where everyone was totally non-judgmental. The only teensy tiny difference was that they were talking about partners who were totally dead-dead. Yeah, Ash probably was too, but there was the slightest chance he could still be alive.

An ember of hope knocked at Serena's heart, but she drove it away with a heavy dose of reality. The Ash Ketchum she knew wouldn't abandon his friends like this. He wouldn't disappear and leave everyone behind if he had anything to say about it.

"Well, that's all for this week. Thanks for sharing, Serena," Wayne interjected, capitalizing on a moment of silence and rising up from his chair. "We'll continue next Tuesday. Don't forget, we're having a cookie potluck so make sure you bring your batches. Marilyn will start us off, then Taylor at the end for a change."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Whatever you say."

"OATMEAL!"

A chorus of affirmations radiated from everyone present as they began to pack up their things and disperse. Barb gave a wayward smile, leaving only a short minute later. Wayne soon followed; a line of brunettes, redheads, and blondes pursued him out the door. The young seventeen-year-old from earlier was one of the last to leave, her question of love fading away as quickly as she slipped through the exit. After all was said and done, Serena found herself alone with a young man of twenty, his jet-black hair blending in with the mood of the room.

She grabbed her purse from the floor, tucking it over and around her right shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief. So far, she was still holding it together pretty well.

The man began to speak. "It gets easier, you know."

Serena glanced at him, catching sight of his emerald eyes. "Pardon?"

"It doesn't get better, but it _does_ get easier to deal with. It's like hiking up a mountain. Tough, but a little easier every time you take a step. Grief is kinda like that."

"Uh... thanks?"

"No problem. See you next week, right?"

"Hopefully. I mean, if I don't win this upcoming Showcase. Might have to skip," Serena chuckled, fiddling with her hands. "I'm in it to sweep the whole thing, after all. Between you and me, I'd like to maximize my chances of avoiding Barb's cookies."

_He looks so similar to Ash_, she thought.

The man laughed, taking the remark in stride and making his way to the exit. "Can't argue with you there. Win for us, okay?"

"I'll try."

And just like that, the room was empty. Serena was grateful for such an opportunity, allowing herself to take a brief rattled breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, reshuffling and arranging her mental barriers to prepare her for the day that lied ahead. It was a daily routine at this point, helping to present a cool and calculated front for not only her fans, but the people she interacted with on a daily basis.

After a few minutes of lingering around in self-pity, Serena shoved open the door and ventured down the building's only hallway before emerging into the open expanse of Coumarine City. The radiating sunlight from up above blinded her, providing a stark contrast to the darkness of which she had just experienced.

The sun may have been shining, but it served as a reminder to her that the world continued to revolve around and around whether Ash was there or not. Even her own life moved forward, twisting and turning upon inroads of detours and forked paths. It was logical to keep going and discard the past, much like Ash's friends had.

The Showcase Performer couldn't bring it upon herself to either blame or resent any of them. They searched restlessly as any friends of Ash would and they mourned as all had done, herself included. They loved Ash in their own ways as she did, but after years of his absence, they moved on. Those weren't unreasonable feelings or requests, no. They simply... proceeded onwards with their lives, instead choosing to remember Ash during special occasions.

Serena inched forwards, catching sight of the docks from her vantage position outside of the building. It was rather remarkable how half the city was situated on a hill, its creators willfully defying nature at every possible opportunity. The nearby sea breeze rollicked up the landmass, rushing through the Kalos native's hair and making her curse ruefully at how much time it would take to fix those golden curls in time for the Showcase.

Ah, yes.

Looking both ways, Serena crossed the street in front of her and jogged towards the nearest trolley station. Her big performance was coming up this evening - there were still a few hours to spare, but she had to be ready. The title of Kalos Queen would be hers someday, so the utmost effort had to be put in to achieve that goal.

Though technically speaking, she could directly compete for the position of Kalos Queen right now with the Princess Keys already on hand, but the thrill of performing in smaller showcases gnawed at her. It allowed for opportunities to hone her skills and to honor Ash's penchant for battling. Much like the long-gone trainer's red-hot drive for constantly competing whenever possible, Serena chose to channel that portion of his personality as a remembrance.

_Bzzzzzt._

The click of a stopping trolley sounded as the Showcase Performer reached the station just in time. She fell in line with the other passengers, slowly making her way past the surrounding windows and awnings and finally onto the deck of the transport itself. Flashing her rider pass to the operator, she made her way to an aisle near the back and planted herself down firmly on a cushioned seat.

It wasn't much longer after Serena made herself comfortable that the trolley lurched forwards, remaining locked onto the tracks and beginning its long descent downhill to the bottom half of the city. Light poured from the windows only to be replaced with a brief interlude of inky blackness, then followed by a slow return to springtime yellow again. All the while, she tapped her feet listlessly while simultaneously adjusting her hair and purse. As she was doing so, she could feel the glances of several passengers on her as the trolley chugged along. She had made quite the name for herself while performing all across Kalos, making it almost impossible to find public areas where she could truly feel alone.

Of course, Ash's disappearance had generated a massive media storm, the likes of which had burned through a longer than usual news cycle. It wasn't every day a participant of several major Pokemon Leagues and a well-known battler disappeared, so the press ate it up in a frenzy like Goldeen with flake food. Since Serena was involved, she found herself at the center of even more attention than normal. Not Elite Four levels of bad, but respectable enough to the point where people could recognize her fairly easily. At least being mobbed wasn't an issue.

Serena supposed it was why she still stuck around with that support group. It was nice being in a place where nobody cared who she was, even if only for a couple of hours a week. She was one person in a cog out of many, all sharing and mourning the absence of loved ones from their lives.

Plus, Wayne made some _badass _cookies.

Ignoring prying eyes, Serena pulled her phone from her purse. She flipped back and forth from app to app with her usual vigor, checking various things all at once. Her upcoming trip to Hoenn was taken care of courtesy of Dragonite Airways; the contests there would be fun. Meanwhile, a more immediate priority was a hair appointment at the Showcase building for this evening's performance. After that would be the show itself, then a meeting with Champion Diantha afterward.

Serena tapped a few boxes as she modified and confirmed various parts of her schedule before exchanging it with something else - an app called _SingleForU. _She snorted while browsing the profiles of several rather good-looking men from the city. Even setting her zone radius to only five miles was giving her a record amount of matches; she could afford to be choosy with her selections as most women were.

_Tha-thump. _

The trolley rounded a corner, emerging from the bottom of the hill and towards the low-lying portions of Coumarine City. Serena heeded the jolt no mind, still immersed in finding a guy to go out with tonight. She was under no delusion of dying an old maid, nor did she want to be one. For now, it would be some fun and games until she was in a better headspace to properly deal with Ash's disappearance.

"Hmm," muttered the Kalos native, shooting off a quick text to a candidate she had in mind. The guy seemed nice enough - his brown hair and amber eyes were admittedly attractive, _and_ he was a great conversationalist to top it off.

Serena switched back to her scheduling app, typing in a reminder for ten o'clock this evening. That would give her plenty of time to clean up and rest after the Coumarine Showcase and to meet Diantha so she could go out with this guy later. He seemed to agree judging by his reply; the Roserade Cafe on Third Street would be the place.

_Skeeeeeee! _

The squealing sound of brakes rang through Serena's ears as the trolley came to a halt. She grabbed the top of the seat in front of her, bracing while the transport stopped at speeds she considered to be kind of unsafe.

"Arrival on Seventh and Aquafina," announced the operator, his monotone voice crackling over the intercom.

Rolling her eyes, Serena shoved her phone back into her purse and wormed her way out of the nearest exit with the other passengers. The cobblestone layout of Seventh Street greeted her feet as they landed back on firm ground. She didn't stop there, though - she kept walking and walking and walking. There was no time to waste, after all.

Her final destination may have been several miles away, but that didn't stop Serena. In her efforts to find bright corners of life, she took it as an opportunity to get some exercise and take in the sights. Coumarine City was truly beautiful and allowed visitors to get lost if they so desired; marketplaces lined every corner of Serena's route and offered a wide variety of goods to purchase.

_Not today,_ she thought.

Ignoring the ensuing bombardment of temptations, Serena made her way towards one of the biggest structures on this side of the city, situated exactly dead ahead of her. Granted, there were still a dozen blocks to go, but that kind of distance was nothing compared to the brutal journeying she did with Ash.

And there it was again.

Serena found that the hardest part to deal with. Ash had transformed her life in so many different ways that it was almost impossible to interact with something he had not yet touched. Nearly every day some sort of smell, sight, sound, or experience would loop back to Ash, and thus was the curse she had to bear.

Cities offered a refuge from such a burden, oddly enough. The shouts of pedestrians, the honking of cars, and the walk signals at intersections all served the sole purpose of distracting Serena. It was better for her to focus on the external and made it easier to ignore the quieter parts of her life.

"WALK!" blared one signal.

Serena crossed the intersection obligingly, wryly lamenting at how a neon hand sign was one of the few things driving her inner demons away.

Well, that and performing on stage in front of adoring fans and overtly critical judges. The thought crossed her mind because her destination was rapidly approaching. One second, one minute, and ten minutes flashed by as she neared the entrance, taking note of its adorned exterior.

_Blah,_ mused the Kalos native.

Making her way through the glass doors, Serena quickly found herself in the lobby of the Showcase building. It was certainly grand, that was for sure - red velvet blanketed the floors and whitewashed arches extended from up on high all the way to the roof. This venue attracted talent from all around the world and it definitely looked the case.

The smell of sweat and perfume hit Serena's nostrils like a freight train, making themselves known as they often did with other Showcase buildings around Kalos. There was still some time before the show was to begin, yet the lobby was bustling with people of varying backgrounds. Several performers were scattered around doing either pressers or autograph signings, but they paid no heed to the latest arrival. Serena liked it that way - here, she was just one of them.

She caught note of a girl with blonde hair sitting on one of the couches by a back wall. At first, she was tempted to ignore her and continue scanning the room, but the familiarity of the presence forced her to do a double-take.

That couldn't be her, could it?

Venturing forward, the Showcase Performer scrunched her forehead in order to confirm what she thought she was seeing. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she squealed in joy.

"Bonnie!"

"Heyyy!" chirruped the girl, whipping her head to the sound of the voice calling her name. She got up and sauntered over to Serena with a wide grin on her face. "I was hoping I'd catch ya today. Looks like I was right!"

Laughing, Serena enveloped her friend in a bear hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?!"

Parting from the tangle of limbs, Bonnie shrugged. "I was on my way to Cyllage City and heard you were performing today. Stopped by so I could watch - I needed to take a break anyhow. What better way than to see you perform?"

Serena snorted, crossing her arms. "You, taking a break? What do you think that says about Pokemon researchers?"

"Oh, please. I'm not one yet. I think I can be a little flexible in the meantime."

Serena was proud of Bonnie. The young girl, no, _woman_, had taken it upon herself to pursue a career studying the habits of Pokemon around the world. As expected, she was constantly busy traversing the Kalos region and running errands for Professor Sycamore in order to further her vocation. It did, however, come at the cost of not being able to visit that often, so today's meeting was a wonderful surprise.

"Pft. What kind of example do you think you're setting?" Serena jabbed. "But if you insist, then I'll have to put on a little more dazzle tonight."

Bonnie waggled a finger, ready to launch into a lecture. "For one, maybe when I start getting paid time off I'll just go tanning in the Sevii Islands instead. And secondly, you're Serena! You're dazzling the roof off of this place anyway. I'm only a witness!"

"That's the Bonnie I know," chortled the Showcase Performer. "Thanks for the pep talk, though. I'll try."

The young woman winked, Serena allowing herself to drink in the sight of her friend for all she was worth. It had been nearly a month since she last saw Bonnie and most of her other friends, so any opportunity to do so was a welcome pastime.

"Your group thing went okay?" asked the woman in question, stretching her muscles and obviously trying to be careful not to dig in too much. "You had it today, right?"

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, I came straight from there actually. I wanted to get my hair done before prep hour."

The junior researcher backed away, a brief moment of regret flashing across her face. "Oh no! I'm so sorry if I'm intruding. Please, don't let me-"

"It's fine, Bonnie. Seriously, I'm happy to just have you here," Serena butted in. "It means a lot to me."

"Sure! No problem. I'll... uh, hang out at the cafe here for now? Gotta let your stylists get you nice and pretty for the stage," stressed the young woman. "I have a ticket for the third row, so I'll be right there with you."

"Right there? I hope you won't be one of the judges for today," teased Serena, gesturing for Bonnie to go. "I expect nothing less than a perfect score."

"Ha, you wish! Alright, catch ya soon. Remember, eyes forward and back straight. No pressure. Okay, maybe a little."

"You've got it. Now don't make me shoo you away."

With that, Bonnie gave two thumbs up and backed out towards the cafe integrated on the building's second floor. A brief escalator ride was all it took, the yellow-haired woman quickly becoming a dot in the distance. It was too late at this point to call her back, which Serena wished she did because Bonnie's favorite coffee brew was not a staple at this specific cafe. For all its shortcomings, StaryuBucks' lack of good cappuccino options was possibly the worst crime of all.

Shaking her head, Serena continued her odyssey and made her way to one of the doors leading to the backstage complex - there was no time to waste. She smiled at attendees who took notice of her and stopped for an occasional word or two as any respectful performer would, though tinged with some actual joy while doing so thanks to the unexpected surprise she had just received mere minutes earlier.

As she slipped through to the hidden side of the building, it was not lost on her that Bonnie's visit had a second purpose. She was sure the young woman had nothing but the best of intentions, but it was fairly obvious what the real meaning of the question she had asked was.

_How are you feeling?_

For the most part, Serena felt fine. Living a normal life like other people was no problem at all. Functioning, in general, proved to be no issue either - everything was dandy in the world of Serena Gabena.

Her heart proved to be a different story, however. It was a constant struggle to keep climbing day after day. It was like...

What did the Ash doppelganger from the meeting earlier say?

A mountain! Yes, a mountain. It was like climbing a mountain with no end in sight.

Sighing wearily, Serena navigated a dark hallway behind the stage to the makeup room. She went through, the smell of even heavier perfume assaulting her senses. Even more performers milled inside, all in various stages of prep. Costumes, routines, and makeup clashed together in an orchestra of symphony designed to mask the cutthroat nature of the competition.

"SERENA!" squealed a set of twins from the hair trimming area. They waved their hands in synch, obviously overjoyed to see the Showcase Performer.

"Hey, Lavina. Hey, Lavana," she muttered, putting on a brave face. Not solely because she was in a skittish mood, no. It was simply due to the fact that the red-haired duo could be... a _handful_ to work with.

Her point was proven as the twins pulled her towards a barber chair and began overlapping their voices loudly, even as she discarded her purse and other exterior accessories to the floor.

"Honey, you're so-"

"How was your-"

"Look at you!"

"I started first!"

"No, me!"

Serena kind of regretted scheduling this hair appointment with them ahead of time. She should've sprung it on them at short notice so they'd talk less and spend more precious seconds thinking about the best changes to make.

Oh well. Too late for that now.

As the twins went to work, Serena shut her eyes if only for a brief moment. She wasn't worried about what they'd do to her hair; they were amongst the best in the business after all. In the meantime, she could relax and look forward to enjoying her unbelievably busy evening.

Hair, show, meeting, and date. Hair, show, meeting, and date. Over and over.

Indeed.

Lights, camera, action.

**~ Chapter End ~**

* * *

**Author notes:**** Wow, the reception I've gotten from the prelude has been absolutely astounding. Thanks for all you guys' support as I move forward with this project one chapter at a time. Regular updates will be posted every other Friday at noon EST in an attempt to maintain a schedule. More info can be found on my profile page. **


	3. II: Serena

**As always, many thanks to you wonderful readers for following and dropping those occasional reviews. It means a lot to me, especially as we charge forward in this universe together. **

* * *

**II**

**Serena**

_"BEHOLD! Let us witness the trials of the lovely lady Serena Gabena and her Delphox!" _

_"WOW! Look at that pirouette! What grace and flair!"_

_"SHE DOES IT AGAIN, ladies and gentlemen!" _

_"SERENA!"_

_"SERENA!"_

_"SERENA!"_

Serena jolted awake, the memories of last night's festivities retreating to the depths of her mind. They were so vividly real, tracing and mirroring her exact actions to absolute perfection. Why couldn't she remember the very end, though?

Oh yeah.

Turning to the right, she took note of a sleeping body passed out on the other side of the bed. The man snored away, contentedly wrapped within a dreamland full of bliss. His brown locks stuck up in places where they normally shouldn't be, mostly results of Serena's own undoing. She was a... _vigorous_ lover, to put it lightly.

The Showcase Performer grumbled, fiddling around for and grasping a phone on the nightstand by her side. She unlocked it, catching up with a cacophony of messages splayed across her screen. Timestamps ranged from an hour ago to eight, depending on the person and the urgency of the text.

_Have fun. :) - Bonnie_

_Can I see numbers by next Thursday? Thanks. - Diantha_

_Call me ASAP when you can. - Dawn _

_REALLY? C'mon, spill the beans. Your big sis wants to know. :3 - Y_

Groaning with enough exasperation to make a Snorlax rise from slumber, Serena rolled over a wayward pillow and made herself comfortable within the mass of bedsheets swaddled around her. Of _course_ Y wanted to know what was going on. Ever since her sister had returned from her latest deep-cover mission, she had made it her life's work to catch up with family matters.

A pang of sadness rattled within Serena. Of all the things she never had the opportunity to tell Ash about, it was her older sister. The topic never came up in their travels together, nor could she risk revealing too much. Y's line of work for the United Regions was encloaked in utmost secrecy to the point where many of her activities were strictly classified.

Serena pursed her lips, firing off a quick reply.

_Not much. Decent guy - I like him fine. _

Almost immediately, Y replied.

_HAHAHAH. You slept with him, didn't you?_

Blushing furiously, Serena retaliated.

_Says the girl with boyfriend issues._

_Yikes. Don't worry, X will come around soon enough. You're the one with problems, sissy._

The Showcase Performer couldn't come up with a witty retort, instead opting to give up and threw her phone aside in frustration. Her other messages could wait for a few more minutes. For now, she was content to remain in bed for as long as she possibly could. The Hotel Coumarine charged on a per night basis, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to eat up every single moment of what was already proving to be a fairly expensive stay.

"Mmmm."

Serena exhaled in comfort as the voice's origin snaked his arms around her waist. The man had obviously risen from his slumber at this point, looking over to admire her with a lazy grin scrawled across his face.

"Sleep good?" questioned the Showcase Performer, lacing a slight tease into her voice.

"I don't think I got much sleep at all," he laughed, pulling Serena closer to his chest. "And from the looks of it, you didn't either."

Tom was a handsome man, no doubt. The way his prickly chin scratched at her brought some much-needed reassurance; his muscles weren't bad-looking either. Years of labor and hard work had built them up to where they were today, or at least that was what he had mentioned on last night's date.

Serena raised her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, nestling her head into the nape of his neck. "Well, I couldn't sleep if _somebody_ was keeping me up."

"Touché. You can place all the fault on me, fair and square. Scout's honor."

"Ha! I win."

Tom appeared to seize on that moment, pivoting the conversation around with the grace of a Beautifly. "Hey, I meant to ask you this - how did the show go? You never got around to that part during dessert."

The Showcase Performer crinkled her nose. "What do you think?"

"You came last?"

"Hey now, mister. If I recall correctly, you did that last night. And no, I won. Dummy."

He coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right. Yeah... you were so badass, though. Sorry if I got a little... uh, nervous. I.. er, don't run into performance issues that often."

Serena's face flared up in embarrassment. "Nah, it was nothing. I just like making people feel good. You too, obviously."

"Heh! You've got no complaints from me," Tom assured, flailing a free hand in reassurance.

With that, he leaned in for a kiss, Serena obliging with every ounce of her body. A familiar ache began stirring within her as the warm flesh of his lips met hers. She suppressed the feeling, lingering into the blissful union of passion for a little while longer before her lover pulled away ever so gently.

_Damn it,_ she thought. Five more seconds wouldn't have killed him, would it?

Oh well. Some comfort could be found in the fact that the man was easygoing beyond belief. Serena supposed it was a large part of why she was drawn to him during their brief soiree yesterday. She loved interacting with people encloaked in mystery and the allure of secrecy. It was better that way for both parties involved. Easier not to get attached or risk having her heart broken again.

Like with Ash...

Serena forced him out of her head, utilizing some techniques her therapy group had suggested in order to fight the dark shadows of distant memories. The past was the past. Yet, as she was doing so, she felt the frigid corners of her cheeks being caressed in an act of concern by the man in bed with her.

Arceus. She wasn't making her worries too obvious, was she?

"Tom, I-" she began in response.

_BRRINNNNGGGG! BRINGGGGGG!_

Serena's phone started ringing off the hook in a shrill tone reminiscent of the band _Go Rock Quads_ and their latest hit single, causing the two lovers to flinch in surprise.

"Ugh, I'm sorry hon," apologized the Showcase Performer, wriggling out of the pair of arms wrapped around her and fumbling for her proverbial lifeline. _This had better be good._

"No, of course. Take it."

The woman acquiesced, snatching up the slim case of her phone and hitting the answer button. "Serena speaking. What can I do ya for?"

"GURL!"

She shot upwards, straightening her back upon recognizing the voice. The caller ID was a dead giveaway, though.

"Dawn? What is it?"

"Turn on the news! The Jubilife Daily Network, now. Quick!"

Serena reached for the remote, frantically scanning the backside for the proper channel number. She thumbed the power button, turning on a TV situated near the back corner of the room.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked quizzingly.

"SHH!"

The monitor blared to life, catching a halfway-finished sentence from the best anchor Jubilife had to offer. His voice was silky-smooth, carrying the spirit of the message from countless miles away.

"-and per final approval from the United Regions Legislature and the Twenty-Second Johto Assembly, the region hereby sanctions the expanded operations of Pokemon Showcase Incorporated. Long regarded as nothing more than a dream, this new venture is now an established fixture of President Palermo's vision for the program. We'll have more for you folks later as this story develops."

Serena chuckled, allowing some genuine happiness to leak through. She turned her attention back to Dawn, bringing the phone closer in one hand and lowering the TV volume with the other. "No way! How did they get it through today?"

"Welllllll... there may or may not have been a last-minute endorsement from one of the rep holdouts," reported the Coordinator. "All that matters now is this - we're in business, baby."

"Fuck yes. Oh, I can't believe we pulled this off. Palermo is going to be over the moon about this."

"This was totally worth being hired for," Dawn agreed. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to give up contests, but what we have here is something pretty special."

"Hey, it's not too late to become a performer, y'know?"

"Ugh, I'll pass. Being a part-time office jockey is good enough for me."

"Girl, you gotta expand your horizons. Competing against you would be the _dream._"

Serena rambled on, acutely aware of Tom's sideways awkwardness at being left out of the conversation. She eyed him with sympathy while allowing Dawn to interject.

"Expanding my horizons doesn't mean doing sixteen things at once, Serena. It's okay - you can slow down once in a while."

"What you call slowing down I call - AH!"

"Ah...?"

The Kalos native squealed as her lover saw an opening and crawled over the bedsheets, grabbing her by the thighs. His eyes twinkled with a dash of mischievousness, seeking to alleviate his boredom by any means possible. It was clear that even with the volume muted, the Jubilife Daily Network playing in the background was doing nothing to help him.

Had it not been this situation, Serena would have charged ahead full steam and continued with what she was doing, but she took it as a sign to wrestle away from the verbal back and forth with Dawn in an attempt to avoid the appearance of being rude.

"Ah... uh, by ah, I mean ah, as much as I'd like to keep talking, I gotta go. I've got.. uh, something to finish. I'll see you later, right?"

Dawn's snort could be clearly heard over the phone's speakers. "Let me take a guess - you slept with someone again?"

"DAWN!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's just funny how you react. I'll catch you in Anistar, 'kay?"

"Yeah, for sure. Thanks, Dawn... and, really, _thanks_."

"'Course!"

With that, the call died away into nothingness as Serena clicked off her phone and allowed herself to melt under the warm touch of a sturdy set of hands. She grunted in exasperation, both the phone and TV remote becoming lost somewhere in the bedsheets. Still, it could be worse.

"So... who was that?" Tom asked, looking like he was slightly out of his depth. Serena didn't blame him - he had no idea what that exchange was all about. On the other hand, he definitely knew what he was doing with his hands.

"Oh, that was one of my friends, Dawn."

"Dawn? Strange name. Wait, you can't mean... Dawn as in the Sinnoh Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz?"

"That's the one."

Serena grinned at Tom's shocked expression, reflecting back on her past with Dawn. Having met her during the search for Ash years ago, she became fast friends with the blue-haired Coordinator. Their love for performing tied the both of them together in more ways than they imagined, and now they were working as a duo on multiple projects as required by their employer. The current venture in the Johto region as reported by the Jubilife Daily Network was the culmination of an effort that had taken not only several months, but extensive lobbying and press appearances beyond belief by them both.

Dawn still remained a Coordinator and traveled to events in Hoenn and Sinnoh to perform, but she worked on the side as the director of Palermo's effort to expand Showcase outreach. It was an odd combination, but it worked somehow. Leave it to the boss to make the impossible possible.

Speaking of the boss - Palermo, or _President Palermo_, as she was now called, headed the entire Pokemon Showcase program upon its reorganization into an official corporation. With Serena and Dawn's help, she had been seeking to bring such a massive enterprise to other regions. And now, it appeared that one such attempt finally succeeded.

Serena dragged her thoughts away from the fruits of her intense labors, outstretching a hand to squeeze Tom's chin. "Earth to Mr. T?"

Her lover snapped out of his stupor, stuttering out an answer. "Oh! Yeah, right. I was just thinking. That's so crazy, though. Well, I mean, it's not that crazy. She's your friend after all. Still, it's not like I hear about famous people all the time. Ugh, you know what I mean."

"Sure I do," Serena comforted, rubbing Tom's biceps with as much soothing as she could muster. "But all I need right now is you, mmkay?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." mused the man as he took the initiative and stole a kiss, making the Kalos native's heart flutter at the gesture.

"Has anyone mentioned that you're a really good kisser?" she mumbled, kicking aside a pillow and straddling her lover's stomach.

"Only once or twice," he teased, sliding a hand between Serena's legs and another firmly on her chest.

"Mmph," hissed the blonde, rocking slowly under the gesture. While she had initiated this encounter in order to free her mind of its burdens, she was never going to be able to keep up with her schedule for the day at this rate.

It was the curse of life, Serena supposed. She had it all - friends, the opportunity to perform, plenty of money, all the men she could want, working for President Palermo and Champion Diantha, everything. Yet... the hustle and bustle she busied herself with were mandatory so she could keep the hole she had in her heart at bay.

"Ah, _fuck,_" blurted the Kalos native, feeling turned on by equal parts smoldering silence of the man under her and what he was doing with those absolutely magical fingers of his.

She leaned back ever so slowly, closing her eyes but for a brief second as she assessed her plan whilst being pleasured. It was an odd talent, but one she exercised in abundance these days - especially given the critical meeting she was to have with Dawn soon. Despite the Coordinator's sudden departure from the earlier conversation, Serena was looking forward to catching up with her friend - later today, in fact. The both of them would be discussing the future of the Showcase program with Palermo in Anistar City over dinner.

"Feeling good?" Tom whispered huskily, allowing Serena the opportunity to flicker her eyes open in both parts amusement and assurance, though she dared not show the former. She had heard that line dozens of times at this point.

"Mm, yeah. Keep going."

"My pleasu-"

"FMWOOOOOOOOMMM! ALIBABABAWAKUSEAUAPALLETREDPRODUCTS"

Serena flinched in synchronization with Tom as a sudden blast of volume erupted from the TV, a byproduct of accidentally falling onto the remote she had misplaced earlier. Scrambling for the device, she rolled her way off her lover and silenced the TV altogether with a definitive jam of the thumb.

Talk about a _mood killer. _Arceus damn it.

The Kalos native snorted at the situation, sharing in the absurdity of it with her lover. She turned away from Tom's bemused face briefly, fumbling under the covers for her phone. While she had been raring to keep going mere moments earlier, the little interruption had caused her to remember something.

"What's up with you?" Tom asked, puzzled by the change in her demeanor.

Serena cursed quietly to herself upon finding her phone and catching sight of the time displayed on its face - _9:45._

Shit. She'd have to be at the station within an hour to catch the train to Anistar City if she was going to make this evening's meeting. She pursed her lips, internally regretting the short supply of minutes she had left. The Kalos native was hoping for a full-blown quickie before venturing out, but there wasn't enough time for that. Someone had to be a responsible adult, after all.

"I'm really sorry," apologized the blonde, nodding towards a sunlit window, "but it's way later in the day than I thought. I got a schedule to keep."

The man sighed, though not out of malice. "You enjoy finding new ways to blue-ball me, don't you?"

Serena giggled, flicking his dick playfully and swinging two feet over the side of the bed. "I promise, I'm not doing this on purpose."

Well, at least it was a half-truth.

Tom groaned, the Showcase Performer feeling him yank her back onto the mattress with little opposition. "Sure you aren't. Do we really have to leave?"

_Arceus, his hands._

"I know, I know," she whined, wresting her way out of his grasp and finally freeing herself of that accursed bed with phone in hand, though the device was discarded in favor of the search for her clothes. "Time's a-wasting, though. You're good, but I have a career on the line."

"Ugh. That's fair, I guess," admitted the man, pulling the bedsheets away and sliding onto the floor with the energy of a Slugma. "But you owe me big-time. Like, big."

"Ha, you wish!"

Serena yelped as she felt a pinch on her backside, clearly not having expected such a direct retaliation. "HEY!"

Tom couldn't help but allow some laughter to filter through as he fished for his pants somewhere nearby, finally locating and sliding them on in victory. "All's fair in love and war, Serena. Sorry."

"War? I'll show you war!" she retorted, grabbing a pair of white panties nestled somewhere under a small kitchenette table several feet from the room's door. How they got there in the first place was a mystery, but she had seen stranger things before. She slid them on, finally forcing her feet to fully embrace the carpeted surface under her. "Trust me, you don't even know. I was trained by the best."

"Oh, the best?" Tom quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

The Kalos native clenched her teeth, realizing her mistake. Many of her battling techniques had come from Ash, so it was only natural to invoke him in that way. Fortunately, her lover either didn't seem to notice or was too busy hunting down some other piece of clothing he had lost, seemingly not expecting an answer. He swallowed heavily, finding not only his shirt but the courage to say the words that nobody else seemed to want to say.

"So.. uh, I guess I should go?"

"Afraid so," Serena sighed, allowing a moment of genuine sadness to leak through as she began the search for her sports bra. "Thanks for the good time, though."

The man smiled. "Of course. Text me later, okay?"

"I will," reassured the Showcase Performer, reaching for her prize - a black piece of clothing tussled on top of one of those side-piece chairs found in virtually every hotel room.

_No, not really, _she thought.

Tom was a nice guy, that was for sure - but she wasn't interested in pursuing things further or starting a relationship anytime soon. That part of her had died with Ash and would remain buried for the foreseeable future. Oh, make no mistake - the Showcase Performer had tried to dig out of her funk many times. Her feelings of insecurity and fear of commitment held her at bay, coupled with the ever-present dread that what happened to Ash would happen to the people she chose to open her heart to.

The man straightened his button-up dress shirt, making sure the rest of his outfit was orderly and presentable enough to go out. Once he was satisfied, he gave Serena a brief smile and a wink, opening the door and closing it behind him.

_Finally, _Serena thought. She sighed in relief as her one night fling disappeared out of sight, though not because she was _that _eager to get rid of him. Hopping from one foot to the other, she secured her bra clasps and pulled on a light overshirt. As she did so, she weighed whether or not it would have been better to know what happened to Ash or to remain in the dark. Deep down inside, part of her admitted that closure was needed if she was ever going to be able to move on. She HAD to know. Even if he was truly dead, it was still better to know than to endlessly hope for the alternative.

Serena grabbed a pair of leggings hanging over the end of the mattress, sliding them on as she had done a thousand times before. Fortunately, they were still intact and free of any tears. They paired quite well with the outfit she had chosen for last night's performance and went even better with the date afterward. It was almost a shame they were discarded so quickly as the night progressed.

Not like she was complaining, though.

Still, a part of her wondered if what she was doing with all those flings was truly toxic. Was she falling into the same trap that many celebrities found themselves in? Using people as a quick fix to get her by on most days?

No. It was different. She wasn't doing it for boredom or fame. It was more like... a temporary band-aid until she could fully heal the scars that had developed ever since that fateful night during the Luminose Conference.

Serena finished dressing, stashing some of the leftover items in a carry-on bag by the far corner of the room. With that done, she decided to venture into the bathroom for a quick rundown of her hair. Lavina and Lavana had done excellent work on it; short curls made it fairly easy to brush. Showering was a different story, though that could be done on the train to Anistar. Full-service lines were all the rage in Kalos these days, temporary B.O. be damned.

The Kalos native deemed her hair acceptable enough for a short trip to the station, choosing to grab her phone and getting herself caught up with the events of the day. She fired off a few texts on her messaging list and glanced at her email. The latest one was from Palermo, sent only mere minutes prior - probably in anticipation of today's conference.

_My dearest Serena. By now I'm sure you've heard the wonderful news. In light of such a recent development, I do hope both yourself and Dawn have several proposals at the ready for the next stage of our expansion. And please, be on your best behavior. I'm bringing a guest. Remember, 5:00 sharp. _

_-Palermo _

Serena raised an eyebrow at her boss's mention of a visitor. She had no idea why the president would bring anyone else into their venture, especially so late in the process. Who else could possibly be privy to their conversations?

Oh well. She'd find out later.

Ensuring that everything was packed into her purse and carry-on bag, Serena took one last look around the room. She mentally apologized to the maid who would have to clean the mess up, eliciting to shut the door behind her with her possessions in tow. The elevator and the lobby were no more than a short distance ahead, though seemed to be an eternity away judging by the time crunch she was now on. It wouldn't hurt to check the clock again, would it?

She shot a sideways glance at her phone whilst juggling her bags. _10:20._

Fuck. A half-hour more and the train would be gone.

Putting a little more spring in her step, Serena discarded the events of the night prior from her mind and focused on what lied ahead. Her brief interlude was pleasant, but it was time to buckle down and get to work.

The future was the future, after all. The ashes of the past would not help her here.

**~ Chapter End ~**

* * *

_**Author notes:**_ **Yep, I'm back! With schools moving online and spring break now in session for me, I have some newfound free time to bang out a few more chapters. Hoping to get some serious work done on my fics as a result. **


	4. III: Serena

**I noticed that we got a few more people on board after the last chapter. Welcome! Here's the next one for you folks. **

* * *

**III**

**Serena**

Garlic.

It just had to be garlic.

As she walked through the doors of the Breloom Diner, Serena was hit by a wave of aroma from that accursed spice. As if the hassle of dropping off her bags at Hotel Anistar for tonight's layover wasn't bad enough already, she had to deal with this too.

The Kalos native shrugged off the stench, mentally reminding herself not to order the copious amounts of breadsticks displayed on top of a nearby waiter's tray. She fiddled with her purse, making sure her Pokeballs remained safe inside. She knew her partners were getting angsty from being in there too long, but there had been little time over the last day or so to get them out. Perhaps she'd have a moment later to do some training or instigate a battle with an unsuspecting citizen in the Sundial District.

Serena navigated the hustle and bustle of the diner in search of Palermo and Dawn, briefly contemplating as to why she had become so clinical with her Pokemon. That sort of thought did not dwell with her often, but it occasionally snaked in whenever she checked the capsules in which her partners rested. Sure, she took them out fairly often, but not nearly as much as in years past. They stayed in their Pokeballs most of the time now, only coming out whenever their presence was requested.

"Hey! Sena!" hollered a familiar-looking bluenette, waving from a booth on the far side of the diner. The Kalos native perked up at the mention of her nickname, eyes alight at recognizing the sight and sound of her friend.

"Dawn!" she responded, shuffling through an array of tables and chattering patrons to get to the source of the outburst. She was rewarded soon enough as Dawn worked her way out of her seat, opening a pair of arms wide for a hug.

"Aw, finally! I missed you."

"I missed you too," Serena admitted, leaning into the embrace for several long seconds. After both parties were sufficiently satisfied, she disengaged herself from the conflagration of limbs and slid in accordance with her friend into the booth. They occupied one side, with none other than President Palermo herself being seated on the other.

The president of Pokemon Showcase Incorporated remained remarkably nonplussed as the exchange occurred, choosing to remain exactly where she was - her usual grace dominated the atmosphere as strongly as it did during the old days of her performances. It was something Serena greatly admired and was one of the major reasons why she decided to work for the woman. Dawn was in the same boat or else she wouldn't be currently grabbing a clipboard she had at her forefront, paying no heed to the president's wayward gaze.

Serena made herself comfortable and slid her purse under the table as Palermo smiled in approval. The woman folded her hands neatly, speaking up for the first time. "So good to finally see you, my dear. Right on schedule, hm?"

The Kalos native coughed. "Er, yeah. I came as fast as I could from Coumarine. The train had to stop a few times and the concierge at Hotel Anistar messed up my bags, so there were a few hiccups. But hey, I made it."

"Oh, are those the only reasons?" Dawn snarked, nudging Serena with her elbow. "Maybe you have more?"

"Only ones that matter," retorted the blonde, returning the gesture in full force. She couldn't help but shoot a glare at Dawn, who was presently trying to hide a snicker with the back of her hand. Even May was better at covering up whatever depravity she could think of in those situations.

Palermo was obviously bemused by the display. "Have anything to share with us, Serena?"

The golden-haired performer shook her head furiously. "No! It's nothing. Trust me, not important. All that matters is that I pulled out a win last night."

"Oh, there was a pullout?" teased the bluenette.

"Dawn, I swear-"

"Well done, my dear," congratulated the president whilst Serena explored her options on how best to murder Dawn, "I had the opportunity to catch some of the highlights this afternoon. You won quite handily, I must admit. Not as clean as you would have liked, though, no?"

"Pretty much. The dance routine I was doing with Delphox seemed to go okay, but we punted a bit at the end there," admitted Serena, picking up and browsing through a menu sprawled on the table. "I don't think the judges noticed at all or I wouldn't have squeaked by Dina to get first."

"Dina... she's the girl from Snowbelle City, right?" Dawn inquired, flipping through a stack of pages on her clipboard. "Saw her reel montage from the Fleurrh Showcase. A lot of potential there, that's for sure."

Serena allowed herself to relax as she continued to explore menu options, reflecting back on her encounter with the young woman. "Not even sure if that's the half of it. She oozes talent. Wouldn't be surprised to see her become Kalos Queen someday."

"You mean _after_ you become Kalos Queen," assured Dawn. It was then that Serena knew if there was ever an award for a suckup comment, that one would take the cake. The gesture was appreciated, however.

"Ha! If there was ever a conflict of interest, that'd be one. I'm good for now. Just having my fun."

"Nobody doubts your ability to keep different aspects of your work separate," Palermo stressed. "If you still want to go for Kalos Queen, then by all means."

Serena frowned as she reveled in the title she wanted to hold so badly. Being Kalos Queen was a long-sought-after goal, but something didn't feel quite right about going for it now. The Rookie Class Showcases whetted enough of her appetite for the time being, but they were almost proverbial holding patterns as she pondered on what to do next.

"I'll have a crack at it when the time is right. I promise."

"If you say so," muttered the president, clearly not convinced by her protege's reassurances. Too bad for her - the Showcase Performer would do it when she was ready.

As a lull settled in the conversation and Dawn resumed her analysis of company information on her clipboard, Serena noticed the conspicuous absence of a certain someone from their little gathering. It baffled her, so she moved to ask as to why.

"Oh, hey, Palermo. Where's that guest you mentioned in your email? I thought there'd be someone here to join us."

Her boss hummed, a chin turned upwards in thought. "He's running a little... late. All in due time, my dears."

Dawn huffed in response, clearly having had enough. She waved over one of the idling waiters as Serena made her decision on what to order from the menu. "He better be worth the wait. We have a lot to cover."

Palermo chuckled, clapping her hands together daintily. "We're dealing with special circumstances, my dears. Trust me, it'll be well worth your time."

For everyone's sake, Serena dearly hoped this person was what the president was hyping him or her up to be. Very few guests were invited to their pow-wow sessions without good reason.

A silver-haired server found his way to the booth in a jiffy, pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Good evening ladies, and welcome to Breloom Diner. On behalf of the owners, we'd like to thank you for your patronage. What can I get for you folks today? Drinks?"

_Five bucks on what they're going to order,_ Serena thought.

"I'll have a cherry soda," Dawn began.

"One lemonade for me," Palermo continued. "But with no ice, and a dash of sugar or two. Thank you, dearie."

"Water's fine," Serena finished, mentally doing a victory lap. Dozens of meetings spent over food had made her associates extremely predictable.

"Thank you all. I'll be back shortly to take your full orders," responded the waiter, hurrying off to fulfill the initial drink requests. His midnight-black apron billowed under the fans rotating overhead, but it did nothing to lessen the stench of garlic radiating through the establishment.

"Anyways, where were we?" pressed Serena, fishing out a notepad and pencil set of her own from her purse. If she couldn't order her meal now, then she'd be damned if she wasn't going to do anything productive. "You wanted us to get the ball rolling on the location of our Johto Showcase, right? Might as well if we're going to keep waiting."

Palermo nodded, sighing deeply. It was almost as if she regretted pushing forward, but she soldiered on all the same. "Very well. Let us proceed."

"Er, I have a quick followup on that," interjected Dawn, stealing Serena's pencil over her protests and scribbling something on her clipboard, "Cherrygrove City and Azalea Town are no-gos. I already spoke to their respective comptrollers and we can't get the permits. Olivine is a good option, though."

_Yeah, if being molested by Pidgey droppings was our goal_, Serena thought. The image was amusing enough to make her drop her animosity over Dawn for taking her writing utensil.

"It has a port, no?" asked the president, drawling her words out carefully. "If we make a pitch there, it could be good for the local economy. Play it as a boost on tourism, maybe."

The Kalos native rubbed the sides of her cheeks, snatching back her pencil at the earliest possible opportunity. The suggestion wasn't a completely terrible one, but there was another option. "What about Blackthorn?"

Dawn and Palermo looked at her in surprise, though the former obviously did so in mock disbelief. That was what she got for taking away a perfectly good pencil, after all.

"Okay, okay, hear me out. Yeah, everyone knows it's dead land over there. Tourism is practically nonexistent, but what if we made a case for bringing it there? It'd be kinda painful to begin with, but I like to think of it as a high-risk high-reward case. We have the financials to build wherever we want, anyway."

Palermo tut-tutted, furrowing her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Not the worst idea, but this is still a new thing for us. Johto is untested waters as it is and I'm simply not sure if that kind of risk is worth it."

Serena bit her tongue as she worked to keep her frustrations in check. If she had learned one thing from her illustrious performing career, it would be the art of taking a risk. Wasn't that what Ash had done when he never came back?

Damn it. He still lingered in the dark corners of her mind.

Humming, Dawn chimed in with an alternative suggestion. "What if we invoked the extension clause found in the final version of the Expanding Economic Opportunity Bill? It'd be enough to get us an extra building in Johto. Maybe Goldenrod if we're lucky."

The waiter from earlier chose that exact moment to come by with drinks, setting the table alight with _thank yous_ as he unloaded each cup. Serena took a sip from the cool iciness of her water, allowing it to trickle down her throat. The journey to Anistar had left her famished, so this was a welcome respite. Both of her boothmates did the same, replenishing themselves as their server prepared to take their meal orders. He whipped out his notepad and pen, waiting expectantly for someone to begin.

Dawn bit into one of her fingernails, taking a brief glance at the menu Serena had on hand and making her decision in a split second. "I'll take the risotto and a double order of Chansey eggs, please."

"Certainly, miss. And you, madame?" asked the waiter, gesturing to Palermo.

"Alfredo, easy cheese. Garlic breadsticks on the side, and just a dab of Pecha oil if you have some. Thank you, dearie."

"Fuck," Serena muttered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" inquired the silver-haired man, not quite catching the outburst. Frankly, it was a miracle he didn't and was something Serena was thankful for. She didn't particularly relish having more garlic shoved in her face in short order.

"Oh, uh," she began, recovering deftly, "I'll... uh, take your seared Magikarp on a bed of seaweed," whilst handing over the lone menu she had in her possession. She was in the mood to eat healthy today, not to mention the overall deliciousness of that particular dish.

"Excellent choices, ladies," the waiter complimented, his silver name tag jangling as he moved. It was only now that Serena took note of the name scrawled across it - _Gregory. _

Gregory continued his spiel. "Your food should take no more than a half-hour. Keep yourselves comfortable in the meantime - I'll come by to check on you folks in a bit, mmkay?"

A chorus of more _thank yous_ and nods echoed from the booth, though Serena found those gestures increasingly exhausting. It was a constant uphill battle to maintain her niceties to other people, compounded by the fact that she was expected to maintain a certain public profile as both a performer and a member of Palermo's company. Her desire to let loose roared to life, firmly cementing her decision to find someone to battle later. She had to let off some steam.

"I suppose I shall have to give a stellar review on their website later," Palermo admitted as Gregory left the booth. "Certainly one of the finer establishments I've had the pleasure of dining in."

"All the customers are minding their own business too. It's practically a miracle," whispered Dawn, drumming her clipboard in excitement. Serena found herself agreeing with that sentiment since very few people in the diner were paying them any attention despite their relative fame across Kalos.

The bluenette wasn't done yet. "That said, I think we've been distracted long enough. Let's continue."

_Thank you_, Serena sighed. She would be lying if she said she wasn't veering off-topic too, but they were here in this Arceusforsaken diner in the middle of Kalos for a reason.

"Ever the stringent taskmaster, I see," complimented Palermo. "But yes, that is true. I'm guilty of tasting in dalliant extravagances, though I suppose the same can be said for us all. We left off on a possible Goldenrod expansion for the Showcase, no?"

"Right," Dawn replied. "I think we can get a best of both worlds situation going on here. Serena, why don't we open a smaller building in Blackthorn and use Goldenrod as our primary facility? We can put you in charge of the former and you can have at it the way you want. How does that sound?"

"Works for me. At least Blackthorn's getting a shot."

The compromise satisfied Serena. She would get her wish of a Showcase building in Blackthorn City with a second safer option being in Goldenrod, though her heart pounded at the opportunity to run her own little corner of the business. If she were to have her way, then Blackthorn would turn out to surprise many people in more ways than one. There was one small hitch, however - a definite conflict with her performing career too would be brewing if she went through with this. Other contestants would see it as an unfair advantage.

Palermo moved to interrupt before the Kalos native could voice her newfound revelations. "That _is _if we can secure the extension the E.E.O. Bill gives us. Naturally, it shouldn't be a problem for a company of our esteem, but I do urge caution."

"We weren't under any illusions that we were going to be the only ones using this bill, right?" Serena stated, brushing aside her concerns for a second and jotting down a reminder on her notepad. "I mean, half the reason the thing got passed in the first place was how it'd help other businesses too."

"So... let's shoot for a reasonable requisition from the United Regions Legislature, then. Ten million Pokedollars, give or take?" suggested the bluenette, adjusting the fringes of her skirt.

"Dawn, that's nuts. You think we can just waltz up to a worldwide organization and ask for ten million in funding for our fantasy project?"

"I don't see why not," she replied coolly as she nudged her cherry coke aside. "It's not like we're taking all the money. Besides..."

Dawn's ruminations were interrupted as Palermo immediately stood upright from where she was sitting, her posture reflecting that of respectful submission. The action was so sudden that Serena did the same, dropping everything on hand whilst Dawn followed her lead. Quite frankly, she wasn't quite sure why she was doing it, but the president's example compelled her to do so. Besides, there was a clear reason as to the unexpected movement - a man was making his way to the booth.

At first glance, he could've been mistaken for nothing more than a regular citizen in a large crowd, but as he approached closer, Serena realized there was nothing at all ordinary about this individual. His trimmed brown hair was decent enough to look at, but the sheer fact of the matter was that he radiated _power._ From the black and red trimmings of his suit all the way down to his boots, he walked with a distinct aura about him. What tipped Serena off more was how Palermo seemed to completely submit to him - the president never did that, not even for her superiors nor anyone who held a position of authority. How could this man be so... _absolute?_

"Who is this guy?" Dawn whispered, taken aback by the gravity of which he was approaching. Even fellow diner patrons were noticing as the background chatter simmered down to a low rumble, all eyes intent on following the man's every movement.

"No idea," Serena responded, her voice trailing to a halt as the source of the power came to a halt in front of the booth.

There was something... _familiar_ about this person. Maybe he had been on some of the news channels recently? His image was too vague to connect to anything meaningful yet floated around in the corners of recognizability.

"Sir," Palermo began, nodding her head respectfully, "it's good to see you here with us. Please, take a seat."

The man nodded, smoothing the wrinkles in his suit and taking his place in the booth's last remaining spot. Palermo followed the same motion, gesturing for Serena and Dawn to do the same. Serena wasn't about to argue, and neither was her friend. She was thankful for her boss's guidance on proper protocols for a situation like this, even as the chatter of the diner resumed its usual hum. Its patrons had already forgotten the man's presence, chalking him up as a low-tier celebrity.

The stranger folded his hands readily, scanning over both girls with intense vigor. The Kalos native felt his eyes pierce through her whole being, studiously sizing her up to whatever remote expectations he supposedly had. It was almost frightening to her in a way, yet outweighed by the sheer amount of questions she had about his arrival.

"My girls, this is... er, how did you want to be addressed?" asked the president, moving her attention to the man.

"Josh is fine," he replied, a small smile making its way across his lips.

Serena tilted her head in curiosity, intrigued as to what this guy's deal was. It was pretty clear he was hiding something, but his body language indicated nothing malicious. She had way too many personal encounters with shady people on her journey with Ash to the point where she could make the distinction between good and bad pretty well. It was one of the positive things to come out of knowing him, she supposed. If anything, it made her a far better judge of character than ever before.

"So, uh, Josh, impressive entrance. What.. what, uh, er, brings you here with us?" Dawn stammered, completely discarding her clipboard of company sheets in favor of the new arrival. "I've never seen you around these parts before. Are you new?"

Josh barked in brief laughter, Serena feeling the extent of his mirth at full-force. "I'm not what you would call new, Dawn. Consider me an... acquaintance."

"You know my name?"

"I make it my business to know everyone's name."

Serena exchanged a sideways glance with Dawn, both of them not quite knowing what to make of that explanation. Either way, it didn't seem to faze the man.

"You have him to thank for our expansion into Johto," Palermo explained, taking a sip of her lemonade. "His efforts were spent pushing U.R. members to pass the bill allowing us this wonderful opportunity."

"That was you?" began a curious Serena. "Dawn and I talked up the Johto Assembly, but we weren't sure where support from the United Regions Legislature was coming from. You have that kind of pull?"

Josh snorted, tapping the top of the table. "In a manner of speaking, yes. You'll find that many of our less inclined members can be... persuaded to vote for the public interest if applied enough pressure."

Dawn took a swig of her cherry coke. "You know, I think I _have _seen you before. You've definitely been on TV."

"It may be possible that I was a background actor at some point, yes."

"Nah. You're bullshitting me."

"Dawn!" scolded the president. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry for my assistant's rudeness. Apologies are in order."

"It's fine. Quite refreshing, actually. I'm afraid not many people have the capacity to put me in my place," Josh responded, clearly reveling in a certain degree of amusement.

Serena raised herself to eye level with the man. "Who are you? I simply must know."

The question wasn't just metaphorical at this point. The man was an enigma, shifting from one topic to another with remarkable clarity. The fact that Palermo was _apologizing_ on Dawn's behalf was bizarre enough to witness as it was already, let alone the million other nuances swirling around this fateful meeting. How did Josh manage to convince a worldwide body to pass the E.E.O Bill? How did he radiate such _power_? There was something about him that more than met the eye, of which Serena had considerable difficulty pinpointing.

"Direct and to the point," he replied, easing back against the booth backboard to relax his shoulders. "For now, I'm nobody important. Trust me, you don't need to get wrapped up in that kind of stuff."

_You're not slipping away from me that easily, you fucker,_ Serena thought. An idea began roiling around in her head like the tidal waves of Kyogre's storms - if he was going to make this hard for her, then she was going to do the same.

"So!" Palermo continued, "Introductions aside, I invited our guest here today so he could hear what you two had to say in person. He's particularly interested in meeting others who have personal involvement in this opportunity. Aren't you, sir?"

"That I am, Madame President. I've been told great things about Pokemon Showcases. What better way to get my news than from some of the best folks in the business?"

Dawn blushed, the shade of her cheeks matching that of her skirt. "Oh, I don't perform in those types of shows. I'm a Coordinator from the Hoenn Circuit, actually. Serena here participates in a Showcase or two once in a while, though. She was _this_ close to becoming Kalos Queen at one point."

"Oh, really? I might know a little something about working your way to the top," Josh laughed. "Good for you, Serena. Might I inquire as to what happened?"

_Aha! __If he doesn't perform in shows, then... that leaves me with a possible option, _mused the Kalos native. She proceeded to launch a counter-response with one goal in mind.

"Oh, you know... I lost the first time to a girl named Aria - she was very good, no regrets there. The second time was more of my fault than whoever I was facing. Can't remember her name, but she was good too. And the third... well, I haven't taken the chance yet. I want to get it just right this time. It's sorta like battling, in a way. You're probably no stranger to that kind of thing, right?"

"Mmm... I have known to be familiar with battling," responded Josh, tracing the red-and-white checker pattern of the table as Palermo and Dawn looked on, both curious as to where this was going.

"Yeah, it's great. Takes my mind off of things when I'm not performing," Serena explained. "Nothing better than getting a workout with Pokemon. I assume yours feel the same way?"

"Ha! That's a bit of an understatement. If my Pokemon had the good sense to pursue interests other than battling, then the world would explode."

_So he's a Pokemon trainer; a professional one at that. Well-connected enough to deal with the United Regions too, _Serena concluded. It wasn't even remotely close to the full picture, but it was at least a start.

"Does your Pokemon-"

"How y'all folks doing? Your food is well on its way and... er-er-er... uhhhhhh..."

Gregory skidded to a halt as he returned to the booth, interrupting Serena's line of questioning. His face turned as white as the hair on his head as he took note of the newcomer, bowing his head respectfully.

"I..., er, er... sir? What uh.. are... I, uh..."

"Hey! You're... Greg, right?" Josh exclaimed, reaching out to shake the man's hand. "I remember you from your visit a few months back. You're doing well, I hope?"

"W-what... I mean, yeah! My honor! Absolutely. I, uh... what brings you here, sir?" asked the waiter, returning the gesture.

Serena shared in a _what the fuck_ look with Dawn. She was absolutely certain her friend bore the exact same reaction to the unfolding situation. Palermo looked on in half part amusement and half part mortal horror as she too witnessed the exchange, though tinged with the all-too-familiar face of knowing more than she would let up.

Josh pressed on. "Oh, just some business. And while I'm here Greg, can you do a favor for me?"

"Oh, absolutely sir. Anything."

"Keep my visit on the down-low, would you? I don't think anyone in this place recognizes me, but I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can. That okay with ya?"

"Of course! You know I'd do anything you ask."

"You're the best. Oh, and I'll have whatever this young lady here is having if it's not too late," Josh said, waving two fingers at Dawn.

With the way the bluenette was being lavished, Serena was half-convinced the woman would drop her panties if Josh even so much as continued to shower her with praise. He didn't seem to strike her as the playboy type, though. His warmth was too genuine for that.

"Certainly, sir. It's... well, it's good to have you here," Greg finished, bowing deeply. "And uh, like I was saying earlier, the food's not too far off from being finished for you ladies. Hang tight and we'll get it out to y'all in short order."

The silver-haired waiter hurried away, a dash of red still splayed across his face. The commotion attracted little attention, which was fortunately mitigated by how spread out the place was.

Josh sighed. "I hate it when they bow. It's fucking annoying."

"With all due respect sir, we have bigger problems at the moment," Palermo scolded, scanning the diner briefly. "I'm not so sure it was a good idea to eat in public. We're lucky enough Dawn and Serena and I haven't been mobbed, but I worry for you."

Serena didn't know what was weirder - the fact that her boss was calling that man _sir _repeatedly or that she was right in her assessment. It did, however, help that there seemed to be older patrons eating this evening instead of the younger crowd.

And what was up with the _bowing?_ Who bowed for people anymore?

"I'll take my chances while I still can. I'm afraid my time spent in the shadows of anonymity will be expiring in short order soon. I'd like to enjoy it in the meantime," Josh admitted.

_Okay, this guy has to be at least Elite Four tier with those kinds of concerns,_ contemplated Serena. If he was truly as good as she thought he was, then the only way to prove it would be through a battle.

Palermo seemed to accept the man's explanation with her usual sympathy, tasting her lemonade in synchronization with Dawn and her cherry coke. Dawn, however, was sipping away simply because she had nothing else to say. One couldn't blame her, though - she rarely strayed beyond the points she wanted to make these days. It was usually Iris or Misty who steamrolled over entire conversations whenever the whole gang got together.

Serena seized on the moment before Josh could carry on with another topic. "Obviously, you're a Pokemon trainer, right?"

"In a... manner of speaking."

"What a coincidence, huh? I've got a roster of three Pokemon of my own right under the table. What say we do a battle after dinner?"

"There's sorta some proper protocols you have to follow," stressed the man. "I don't do battles willy-nilly. You have to earn it."

"Earn it? You're the one who walked in out of practically thin air and almost made that poor waiter pass out. Then you say weird things that none of us - okay, almost none of us have any idea or context of what they are. You won't follow up on those comments, then you continuously move our conversations elsewhere. I don't think some real answers would be unreasonable, given that Dawn looks about ready to jump you."

The girl in question snorted a stream of cherry coke out of her nostrils, coughing violently in a fit as Palermo moved to hand her a napkin.

_Payback's a bitch,_ Serena thought. Maybe next time Dawn would think twice about pulling out, both metaphorically and literally.

"You're frank. I like that in a person," Josh granted. "It's true. Please don't mistake my evasiveness for a willingness to lie, Serena. You'll find out in due time, but your request isn't unreasonable. I suppose I've been a little too stringent with battling lately."

"Then we have a deal. I challenge you to a battle! Standard rules with a single format - three on three."

"Serena, that isn't-" Palermo began.

Josh cut her off. "Out of curiosity, what do you think you have to gain from this?"

The Kalos native recalled one of her conversations with Ash from the old days. It was a quiet night somewhere on a route between two cities - she couldn't remember which ones - but his words were clear nonetheless.

_It's why I love to battle, ya know? I feel like I can tell who people really are when they put it all on the line. It's a language, Serena. Swear to Arceus, I've never felt anything else like it. _

Channeling the fiery heart of her lost love, Serena continued. "Let's just say that I think I can find out more about people if I battle them. Kinda like a language, sort of."

Josh clicked his tongue. "It's... not often I come across others who share that sentiment. Very well. I will grant your wish."

Serena wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could practically feel the outburst of energy radiating from her partners, even deep within their capsules. It was almost as if they were raring to go at the earliest possible opportunity.

"You're on, mysterious stranger."

"It's your funeral."

"Uh," Dawn chimed in, wiping away the last of her wayward cherry coke, "that sounds great and all, but can we eat first? And uh... get back to our Showcase discussion?"

"Fuck," Josh muttered. "I forgot. Thanks, Dawn. You've all given me a lot to think about."

"Yeah. Thanks," Serena agreed.

She had gotten so suckered into the back-and-forth that she forgot the reason why they were all there in the first place. Whoever Josh was, he had an unnaturally scary way of redirecting thoughts. A force of nature, almost.

For now, it was chow time. A highly-anticipated plate of freshly seared Magikarp was coming right up if the smells coming from the kitchen were anything to go by.

**~ Chapter End ~**

* * *

**Author notes:** **A bit of a slow one, admittedly, but the plot will start kicking into gear soon. Soak in the world-building, my babies. Soak it in!**


	5. IV: Serena

**I've gotten a few questions about Serena's extracurricular activities. She has slept with quite a few partners (total number not disclosed), but a few will be brought up as the story moves along. Enjoy! **

* * *

**IV**

**Serena**

"There's always time to back out," Palermo pleaded, tugging at Serena's left shoulder ever so gently. "Trust me, you don't want to do this."

"C'mon. Live a little," retorted the Kalos native, shrugging off the gesture. "Besides, I've got it in the bag."

"No. No, you really don't."

"Trainers to their positions!" Dawn yelled, gesturing to two marked boxes at opposing ends of a pitch. Situated within a small park, its simple dirt bedding was hidden under an array of white lines, all connecting to create a battlefield of relatively standard size.

Serena licked her lips, feeling good about her chances. Her belly was full of top-notch food and her heart was pounding with the prospect of a good fight. And even better - Dawn had volunteered to referee the match. What could go wrong?

It was a gorgeous day, something that Serena was thankful for as she made her way to her assigned position, Josh doing the same. His suit billowed in concert with the bright white of her clothes, the both of them stark contrasts against the glittering light of the famed Anistar Sundial. The structure was clearly visible in the distance, making for an astounding backdrop. Fletchlings and Pidgeys flew from up on high, their wings beating against the gentle breeze blowing through the air. The sun was beginning to sink against the horizon, setting the stage for what was to come.

"Beautiful evening, eh?" asked Josh, pacing the perimeter of his box. He dug in the heels of his bools with relative trepidation, scanning for any possible passerby.

"It'd be even more beautiful if we used one of the _freely _available public arenas in the city," Serena fired back, still annoyed at the man for dragging the whole group all the way out here.

"What's the matter, Kalos Queen? Chicken?"

"Oh, you _so_ did not go there."

"I'm there already."

She had known Josh for less than two hours, yet he delighted in annoying her as much as he possibly could. First, he came up with the terrible idea of making them fight on the outskirts of Anistar City as far away as possible from civilization. Secondly, he kept pestering her with her coveted moniker of Kalos Queen. And third, he just... wouldn't... say _anything _helpful. Damn him. Damn him to hell. Even Palermo was more useful despite the fact that she was content to spectate the match on a nearby park bench.

Dawn cleared her throat from a marked circle near the middle of the sidelines, situating herself in the proper refereeing spot. "This will be a three on three battle between Serena Gabena of Vaniville Town and Josh of... er, where are you from?"

"Sophian Island, Oblivia," he muttered, his wandering eyes finally satisfied that no wayward travelers would stumble upon this gathering. He steeled himself, locking a gaze upon Serena's figure.

_Damn_, she thought. Oblivia was a long way from Kalos. It must have taken the man considerable time to get here. Well... assuming he came straight from there at all. Who knew?

Continuing her spiel of the rules, Dawn moved on. "Both trainers may substitute Pokemon at any time. All items sanctioned under Battling Resolution Eighty-Four are allowed; any illegal usage will result in a forfeiture of the match. Remember, no unnecessary destruction of the battlefield, no slandering of your opponent, and no assaults on said opponent... Still can't believe I have to say that. Serena, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah."

"Josh, are you ready?"

"... I guess."

Serena lowered herself to one knee, placing down her purse and reaching for one of the red-and-white capsules nestled within. She had the perfect Pokemon in mind to start the battle with; going easy would not be tolerated given the magnitude of what was about to occur. The Kalos native was under no illusions that the man she was facing was not a novice, but she was confident in her ability as a battler. Years of performances and challenge matches had refined her techniques regardless of how unconventional they tended to be. Most Gym Leaders would flee in fear from the sheer reputation her team had developed over time.

"Excellent!" chirruped Dawn. "Serena, you issued the challenge. Per the rules, you get to go first - you may throw when ready."

Palermo indulged in a smattering of applause as she attempted to cheer on both sides, though Serena detected a hint of fear in her enthusiasm. The question was this - was the president scared for her or Josh? Her prior interactions with the man earlier this evening did little to reassure the Kalos native that her boss was on her side.

Serena grasped a hand around the Pokeball she had in mind, its cool surface a soothing balm to the heat of her palms. The sensation ignited her inner passion, setting it ablaze with determination to fight this guy and get some answers.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Bring it on."

Josh held up a hand. "Wait."

Serena straightened her figure and brushed off the dirt around her knees. "What?"

"Back at the diner... you told me that you thought battling was a language. I concur, or else I wouldn't have agreed to this particular activity. In light of our complementary views... how would you feel about entering into a friendly wager?"

"What wager?" she asked, squaring up into a prime throwing position.

"Think of it a little like Twenty Questions. You've piqued my curiosity and I yours. If I knock out one of your Pokemon, you have to answer a question. If you take out one of mine, I answer one of yours. So on and so on until the end of the match. You can try to scrounge up whatever information you can get your hands on while I get to find out more about you. Deal?"

"Fine. Why not? I don't think you'll be able to dig anything good out of me. Just saying, you won't have much to go on if you do."

"Try me."

To hell with it. The last few months had been a blur for Serena, so this was a welcome respite. It had been a very long time since she had a _real _fight and the prospect of one could practically be tasted in the air. There was something alluring... something exciting about taking a blind leap of faith. She would be hesitant to tell a stranger her secrets in nearly any other situation, but this was no ordinary stranger. And... if Ash was able to muster the strength to share things openly, then so could she. Barb and Wayne from therapy would be thrilled to hear about this bold new step towards working out her feelings!

Serena exhaled, deciding on her course of action. She thumbed the release button on the capsule in her possession. "I'll hold you to it, then. Let's roll."

Grinning, Josh bowed his head in agreement. "I'm glad you came around. You're doing me a favor, actually. By all means..."

"Pangoro, show me what you can do!" Serena barked in response, tossing out a red-and-white Pokeball and releasing her beloved partner from his seclusion.

"GOR!" bellowed the Pokemon, landing onto the battlefield with a distinct _crunch. _Three hundred pounds of pure muscle rippled from his figure, but that served little to faze Serena's opponent.

Josh seemed bored at what laid before him, both hands tucked firmly in his suit pockets. He seemed to contemplate the nature of his response, finally coming to a decision after several moments had been spent dawdling. Without uttering so much as a word, he too fished out a standard-issue Pokeball, sending it flying towards the battlefield with a topspin from the _v_ of his fingers. A ray of white light zigzagged in the air, setting the entire park alight against the evening sky. It curved and spun and twisted and contorted until it hit the dirt, morphing into a rather unusual creature. The rarity of the Pokemon surprised Serena, but it was offset by her pure disappointment at how plain the choice was. With a man of Josh's presumed talents, he had decided to send out this. A rocky cesspool of magma. A... a...

A Magcargo.

"Maggggggg," croaked the Lava Pokemon, rising from the dirt with the usual sluggishness associated with the species.

Serena could not mask her reaction to the man's choice, given that he willingly chose to send out a Pokemon weak to her Pangoro. Not only was the typing at a disadvantage, but so was the speed disparity between the two of them. A poor matchup at best.

"I see your observational skills are less than presumed," Josh said coolly, snapping a set of fingers. His demeanor changed so quickly into utter seriousness that it was legitimately frightening. He was in battle mode now, no doubt.

Palermo whistled in surprise. "You're dead."

Serena smiled sweetly at her boss. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to battle for me?"

"On second thought, I'm fine. Best of luck, my dear."

"Thanks."

"GORO!" howled Serena's Pokemon, clearly agitated at being ignored for so long. He stamped his feet to the ground, causing several lampposts around the park to shake under the vibrations.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, allowing her partner's habitual characteristics to fill her heart with pride. She cracked her knuckles with fired-up enthusiasm, slipping into the fighting spirit she shared with Pangoro. "You ready for this, buddy?"

"Pan. Pan... GA!" he responded, grinning as mischievously as he did back in the days of when he was still a Pancham. The image warmed Serena's heart - even though he was now pretty terrifying to others, he would always be the cute little baby Pancham she picked up all those years ago.

Serena blinked away the memory, taking the chance to peer at Josh and Magcargo. The both of them had stone-cold poker faces etched across their gazes, only offset by the low rumbling of whatever was brewing inside the Lava Pokemon. Two thoughts immediately came to Serena in light of her initial assessment. First, maybe she was being a little too overconfident in her expectations of this match. Many a powerful trainer had fallen before her, but this was different. And second, she had heard the rumors of Magcargo's inner temperature being well over eighteen thousand degrees Fahrenheit. She scoffed at the thought, dismissing it as impossible. A temperature of that kind of intensity would not only melt the planet but render it to oblivion. There had to be a better explanation.

Serena flicked her head towards Dawn, rotating the cuffs of her shoulders as she did so. The bluenette snapped out of her apparent daze at the unfolding situation, taking the gesture as a cue to kick off the battle.

"Begin!"

As soon as she uttered the word, Dawn took a firm step backward, clearly not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of combat. Serena didn't particularly blame her - she had no doubts about attacks being confined within the battlefield, but the park wasn't exactly a large one.

"Your move," Josh challenged, lowering a hand in notice of Serena's newfound skepticism.

She growled, mentally crafting a note to make her posture seem less obvious next time. "You heard him, Pangoro. Now, Arm Thrust with an _oomph__!_"

The Daunting Pokemon bellowed, swaggering towards the waiting Magcargo with a set of glowing fists. Despite his lethargic speed, he closed the distance within the battlefield in the span of no more than a few seconds, delivering an uppercut in synch with Serena's heartbeat.

_Boom. Bam. Boom. Bam. Boom. Bam._

Thrust after thrust of Pangoro's arms landed on the Lava Pokemon, all meeting their target. It was easy. Too easy. Both Josh and Magcargo were silent, seemingly unfazed by the constant barrage of supereffective hits raining down from above. Even the size was a joke, what with Pangoro being at least three times larger. The punishment continued with no signs of being let up - Serena was confident her partner could keep it up for as long as he needed to, but the duration of those Arm Thursts added to her growing unease with the situation.

Josh craned his neck, initiating a brief second of eye contact between him and his Pokemon. Not a single word was uttered, yet Magcargo seemed to understand what its trainer was asking. Such a gesture of unspoken communication should be difficult at best, yet...

_FWWWWWOOOOOMMMMM!_

Blazing heat erupted from the center of Magcargo's body, slamming into Pangoro's chest at point-blank range before the Daunting Pokemon even had a moment to react. Serena grimaced in tune with her partner as she recoiled in horror of what had happened as he was sent flying across to her side of the field. The sight of a three hundred pound hulk being sent hurtling like catapult ammunition would have been kind of funny if it hadn't been done so violently. Pangoro hit the ground with a sickening_ thud_, kicking up a cloud of smoke upon impact.

"Holy shit," Dawn blurted, clearly just as rattled as Serena was. Palermo _tsk-tsked_ in disapproval with a look that signaled an expectation of what was going to happen.

Smoke continued to spew over Serena's portion of the field, causing her to rub her eyes repeatedly in an attempt to keep them clear. The intensity of the blast had turned most of the dirt into volcanic soot, which was extraordinarily odd into itself. She could barely see anything in the midst of the chaos, but she cried out in concern for her Pokemon.

"Pangoro! Pangoro, are you okay?"

She got her answer soon enough. The smoke faded away in short order, suctioning towards Magcargo's waiting body like a vacuum. Vapors wafted in the air as the Pokemon absorbed all the fumes in its vicinity. Every last droplet and atom of haze entered its shell, disappearing as quickly as they had come. As the darkening sky cleared from the resulting explosion of lava, it lifted its veil to reveal a defeated Pangoro on the ground, his eyes rolled up in a classic fainting display.

"The fuck?" gaped Serena, taking a step back in fear. Not only had that Magcargo tanked repeated supereffective hits with not even a scratch, it one hit KOed her Pokemon instantly. And to top it off, that fucker had suctioned away harmful pollutants with the potency of a Muk on a garbage pile.

"Caaagggaaa," Magcargo groaned, snorting out some white smoke in equal parts satisfaction and happiness with its work. It looked _so _smug while doing it, too.

"Pangoro is unable to battle. The winner is Magcargo," Dawn declared, gesturing towards the aforementioned Pokemon. "Battlers, prepare for the second round. And, uh... feel free to do your thing. I'm here whenever y'all are ready."

Josh upturned his nose in approval. "First things first. Serena, you're a busy gal - I get that, but let's not kid ourselves here. I know when people are desperately trying to avoid confronting their demons. So, thus begs the question... what are you distracting yourself from?"

"Uh, excuse me? I think the first question needs to be _how the fuck did you do that?_" retorted Serena, frantically rushing to Pangoro's side. She nursed the Pokemon, reminding herself to stop by the nearest Pokemon Center once all this was over.

"Ah ah," scolded the man, clicking his tongue. "I asked first. What's up with your little distracting binge?"

"None of your business," Serena growled, recalling Pangoro to his Pokeball and making the trek back to her assigned box.

"You promised. I suppose you like to break promises too?"

"Damn you. Fine. I... I prefer to take my mind off of certain things. It's better that way."

"Someone hurt you?"

"Sorry," she hissed, swapping out Pangoro's Pokeball with another from her purse. "That's another question. You'll have to score again if you want me to spill."

"Very well. So be it."

Serena wasn't in the mood to answer Josh's followup either. Her body seethed with equal parts rage and desperation as she struggled to process the torrent of emotions pouring through her mind. Her gut feelings from earlier had proven her correct - this was no ordinary match nor was the person she was facing ordinary in any way. And she swore without a doubt that Magcargo had a shit-eating grin splayed across its face. Maybe it was just the magma sludging around as it moved, but there was definitely a spark of contempt there.

A spark she intended to make into a _very_ punchable target.

"Sylveon, battle dance!" yelled Serena, releasing her next Pokemon onto the field. While it was true that her team was more comfortable with performing, she had every confidence in their capability to throw down if needed.

"Vyi! Va!" the Intertwining Pokemon chirruped, landing on all four paws with the usual grace associated with Fairy types. The female looked at Serena, clearly confused at the chance of pace.

"We're in a pretty rough fight, Sylvie," admitted the Kalos native, "but I need you to pull through for me. You ready to do this?"

"Va! Va!"

"I knew I could count on you. Let's do our best, 'kay?"

"Va!"

_That settles it. The gloves are off now. Time to hurt this fucker back,_ Serena thought.

Josh made no change, opting to stick with Magcargo. Serena bit her lip, deciding to shake up the game plan. Long-range attacks would have to play a major role in her ploy to continue the battle on the offense. Yes, virtually all of Sylveon's moves were long-range anyway, but Serena wanted to be mindful and keep her Pokemon well away from whatever was brewing inside that sludge of lava. Pangoro's brutal shellacking still rang within her soul, begging for a small shred of revenge.

"Well?" Josh asked, tracing the red-trimmed linings of his suit, "I'm waiting."

"Oh, right," Dawn muttered. She was quite invested in the back-and-forth between Serena and Josh, something that embarrassed the former to no end. Airing dirty laundry in front of her friends was hardly her idea of a productive evening. Palermo didn't seem too bothered by it, though.

"Challengers, begin!" finished the bluenette, taking another cautious step backward.

"Sylvie, go! Double Team and follow with Swift!" Serena ordered, implementing her strategy with haste.

"Vieeeeeee!" cried the Pokemon, launching into battle at Serena's command. Sylveon's eyes glinted as she immediately began the process of copying herself, dozens upon dozens of illusions appearing across the battlefield. Josh and Magcargo seemed unfazed, both doing absolutely nothing. Their shared nonchalance pissed off Serena to no end. Were they even taking this battle seriously?

Sylveon's illusions flickered for a moment as the Eeveelution shared in Serena's concerns - she knew her partner was thinking the same thing. Shouting out reassurances, she motioned for Sylveon to continue with the second phase of the attack.

"SYL-VA!" Sylveon bellowed, conjuring up hundreds of golden stars around her copied forms. They shone with the strength of countless battles, all spinning and floating in the evening sky against the backdrop of the Anistar Sundial. In a Showcase, the move combination would garner considerable applause. In a battle, the move combination would strike fear in the hearts of those who had never encountered such a sight. And in this particular fight... the move combination did nothing. Magcargo remained in place, expectantly awaiting the attack.

Streams upon streams of golden stars began flying from the army of Sylveons, nearly blinding not only Serena but the Pidgeys roosting in a few nearby trees. Dawn and Palermo could attest to the amplitude of the brightness, both shielding their faces as the stars flew with the vigor of shurikens. The full brunt of the attack rained down in a matter of seconds, hailing Magcargo's waiting form with the fury of a Mamoswine-induced hailstorm. Resultingly, a cloud of smoke spewed up in a manner similar to Pangoro's, but this time, it belonged to none other than the accursed sludge of lava who was currently taking an attack that had brought down Altarias and Goodras alike.

Serena hollered in joy as Sylveon's illusions disappeared, both of them sharing in the joy of landing an incredibly powerful hit. That Swift attack was no slouch and was much stronger than others, something that many of Serena's prior opponents could attest to. Even Slyveon wholeheartedly agreed, the Pokemon trotting around in one of her little dances - once a performer, always a performer.

"Ha! Now I get to ask a question," Serena chortled, allowing her Pokemon to continue her celebration - Arceus be damned, they had both earned the right to do so. "So, let's start with what I asked you in the diner. Who are you? And don't beat around the bush with me."

Josh's steely gaze was barely visible through the din of the smoke, but it pierced at Serena all the same. His arms were crossed, though he made no motion to reply.

"..."

"Hey, I thought you were a stickler for promises? Who's laughing now?"

"Uh, Serena..." Dawn gulped, raising her voice just loud enough for her to hear. "I don't think he's going to need to answer that."

Puzzled, she turned to reply. "Why?"

"Well... take a look."

The smoke on the field faded just like last time, absorbing back into and revealing a completely intact Magcargo. True to form from the prior fight with Pangoro, not a single scratch rested on the Pokemon's body. It reveled in the haze, seemingly fueled by each and every little bit it could suck back into its body. What was more was that the shell on its back was glowing a soft shade of white. It was a move; Serena was sure of that. She was unfamiliar with which one, however.

"Shell Smash!" cried Dawn, signaling her familiarity with the move.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaa," Magcargo rumbled, shaking its body slowly. Josh made no move or uttered even so much a command, seemingly content with letting his Pokemon do whatever it wanted.

In the corners of her eyes, Serena noticed Palermo hiding her face in her hands. It seemed that the president was resigned to her protege's fate, a sentiment that she too was beginning to share. In a matter of minutes, anger had melted to happiness to despair in the path of Magcargo's wrath.

Serena's knees trembled as Slyveon broke off her happy dance, the Pokemon also noticing Magcargo's behavior. For the first time, the Kalos native realized just how truly and utterly fucked she was. She had assumed that Magcargo was something like a glass cannon, able to fire off powerful moves before being undone with a stream of counterattacks. That assumption had been proven false, and now Sylveon was in considerable danger as a result.

A chill shot up Serena's spine as Josh and Magcargo tilted their heads in synchronization. She gulped, firing off another order to Sylveon. "Back off! Jump and use Fairy Wind before-"

_BBOOOWAAASSHHHHH!_

Serena didn't even get a chance to finish her command. Sylveon's body buckled as Magcargo rammed into the Fairy-type at a ridiculous speed. It far outsped even Ash's Greninja, which she thought to be nigh impossible. If the Pokemon hadn't currently been resting at Professor Oak's ranch, Serena would've dragged him all the way out here to see for himself.

Sylveon crashed to the ground without so much a fuss or resistance, passing out just as she touched the dirt. Magcargo sped away, flashing back to Josh's side of the field so quickly that Serena swore he was teleporting instead of moving as any normal Pokemon should. How the hell did Shell Smash boost his speed by that much?

"Hm," Josh hummed, hiding a cough behind an enclosed fist. "Well done, my friend."

"Cargooooooooo."

Satisfied with his partner's answer, he turned his attention back to Serena. "Alas, one more bites the dust. I do believe it's time for another question."

"How... how... but... how?" she stammered, recalling Slyveon back to her Pokeball, albeit with quivering hands. The fire in her heart was doused with a baleful wave of reality.

Palermo's loud silence reverberated from the sidelines, finishing Serena's sentence for her. What else was there to say? What could possibly be asked to fully come to grasp with the kind of brutality exercised by Magcargo? No battle ever fought had anything on this. Anything. There were strong Pokemon, yes. Brutal trainers, yes. But nothing so... laser-focused on a singular goal by both trainer and Pokemon.

Serena sighed, reeling back at the utter savagery of which her beloved was crushed. It was at the crux of this moment that she knew the battle was lost. She had underestimated Magcargo the first time and overestimated her own Pokemon the second. Both had cost her dearly. She brought Sylveon's Pokeball up to her lips, whispering words of reassurance before exchanging it for the final capsule in her purse - that of her starter and most trusted partner, Delphox.

"So... My question," pressed Josh. "You've got it all. Friends. A career. Life. Yet there's more to you than meets the eye. Sounds like someone hurt you. Am I correct?"

Serena couldn't help but snort. "That's exactly what I told myself this morning - life and career stuff, y'know. It's how I deal with my... my loss."

"Ah, a loss. I know the feeling, unfortunately. You must be very brave, going on like this."

"Maggggggg," chimed in the dream-killer, rumbling in agreement.

Serena hesitated. It felt wrong somehow to spill the beans. Like she was betraying Ash's memory in some way. Yet... something told her to keep going, and it wasn't just because that Magcargo was looking at her all weird. Josh's sympathetic gaze nudged at her to continue.

"I knew a guy," she sighed, lowering her arms to her sides, Delphox's Pokeball still firmly in her possession. "He was the best friend I ever had. I think I loved him. Then he... then he decided to leave."

"Oh? I've run into quite a few people. Who was he?"

"That's another question," she muttered weakly.

"I think you and I both know you want to answer this."

Serena worked up the courage to press onwards. "Ash. Ash Ketchum was his name."

Dawn looked on in solitary from her place in the referee box, surprised that Serena would open up so willingly about this. Her face then twisted into a touch of melancholy at a mention of Ash. She was pretty close to him too, so the disappearance hit her hard as well. Palermo hummed in acceptance, having heard the story many times over. It was a strange sight, all of them holding a degree of mourning for a man long considered to be dead.

It was Josh's reaction that Serena was interested in the most. There was a ghost of familiarity scrawled across his face... or the beginnings of one, at least. Maybe it was a hallucination, or perhaps the sunset was playing tricks on her eyes.

"I'm... sorry to hear that," Josh apologized. "It's tough to lose a loved one. Even tougher when you know it's too late to do anything about it. Shall we continue?"

Serena huffed. "Do we need to keep going?"

"Do you want to?"

"... No."

She wasn't kidding about it either. Any inkling of vigor she had about finishing a battle was taken away the moment she realized the full extent of what that Magcargo could do. Serena recalled seeing grainy footage of a battle some idiot had with Champion Cynthia of the Sinnoh region once. What was his name? Pa... Paul something. He tried a similar stunt against the champion but lost badly. Yet, this wasn't anything like what Paul had faced. This was worse. Cynthia had thrashed him, but it took at least some effort on the part of her Garchomp. Josh and Magcargo hadn't even tried.

What happened next was something Serena didn't expect.

"Return, my friend," Josh called, raising Magcargo's Pokeball and summoning him back to his resting place. He had_ listened_ to her plea.

"Thank you," whispered Serena, dropping to her knees and clutching Delphox's capsule even more tightly. It wasn't the first time she had lost or forfeit, no. It wasn't even conceding that crushed her. It was the brutality of which her team had been eviscerated and the release of her personal demons. It sobered her soul.

Dawn took in the scope of the situation, deciding to wrap up here and now. "The winner is Josh of Sophian Island, Oblivia due to match forfeiture by Serena Gabena. The results will be added to worldwide rankings per the official rules; I'll need your IDs for that."

"No. Don't bother," interjected Josh, pocketing his parter's Pokeball. "It's not worth it. Thanks for refereeing the battle for us. You're free to go."

"Oh, thank Arceus," Dawn sighed, running over to Serena and enveloping her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you. How are you holding up?"

"You know, the usual. Yay, depression."

"Hey, you and I are in this together. You made a big step today opening up - I'm proud."

Serena couldn't help but smile, leaning into the embrace whilst admiring how quickly Dawn had switched from professionalism to personal concern. Her friend had matured considerably over the last few years, especially without Ash in the picture. Nonetheless, the Kalos native appreciated the attempt to remain focused on enforcing the rules for the duration of the match. And Palermo... where was she? A quick glance at a park railing showed that the president was now taking a call on her personal cellphone, something that Serena was grateful for. She needed to be reassured by her friend right now, not by her boss.

But reassurances wouldn't bring Ash Ketchum back to her. Over the course of the battle, she had to slowly work her way back into the reality of Ash's disappearance, no thanks to Josh's constant prodding. He had managed to wrest some things out of her, yet the frightening reality was that he was likely not done. And even worse? Serena almost wanted him to do more. So much needed to be said.

The air was quiet, then offset by the crunch of boots over soil. Josh crouched down, placing a hand on the small of Serena's back. "I think we should talk some more. I've got a feeling that one more question isn't going to cut it."

"... Yeah."

**~ Chapter End ~**

* * *

**Author notes:** **The final chapter with Serena is next, then we switch to a new PoV. Rest assured - y'all will get your Ash fix soon enough. :) **


End file.
